1999 Bikini Bottom hurricane season (Doug)
The 1999 Bikini Bottom hurricane season was the first one on record storms formed in Sandy`s tree dome as well.I It ran form January 1 to December 31. Storms Tropical Storm Alfred On January 1 the BBHC noticed the first ever Invest the storm on the 3rd of January became 1-BB less than 3 hours the storm was named "Alfred" the storm peaked later that day with 50 mph winds the storm the next day was downgraded to a depression and a remment low later that day. Hurricane Blas The moisture left behind from Alfred allowed a storm to form very quickly on the 6th of January the storm was named "Blas" later that day Blas was a hurricane on January 8 Blas peaked as a category 3 hurricane. Blas later begin to weaken as it approached land the storm hit land as a category 2 and on the 12 became a depression and moved over the Chum Bucket were it dissipated on the 13th. Tropical Storm Cory After days of inactivity a subtropical low formed in Goo Lagoon like Alfred and Blas did the low transitioned and became TS Cory the storm quickly peaked with winds of 60 mph. Cory later encountered some bubbles and on the 24th as a weak storm made landfall and stalled until the 25 where the storm became a remnant low and dissipated. Hurricane Danielle On February 26 a invest formed and quickly became Danielle in less than 24 hours the storm quickly became a category 4 hurricane and stayed out to sea for it`s entire life. Tropical Storm RiRi On February Sandy Cheeks noticed storm formation in her dome the low was named RiRi by the BBHC and the storm quickly dissipated last being noted on the 6th which turned out to be correct. Tropical Storm Elvis On February 16 Invest-95BB formed and became TD 5 on the 17th the storm would deepen on the 18 into "Elvis" the storm after peaking quick dissipated became a remnant low on February 21. Elvis was no threat to land. Hurricane Failcia On March 1 and invest formed and quickly became a named storm. Falicia quickly deepened into a category 4 storm the storm struck Goo Beach as a weak Tropical storm on the 8 and regenerated on the 13 and later dissipated on the 15th. Hurricane Gizmo On March 15 an invest formed in a pocket of warm waters and was named "Gizmo" the storm remained stationary for it`s entire life. Subtropical Storm Helen ON December 1 an low formed quickly became subtropical on the 5th of December the low became SS "Helen" the storm lasted until the 8th of December where it became an extratropical low. Names These are the names used to name Bikini Bottom Tropical Cyclones only 9 names were all of those 9 names were used the first time. Any unused names are marked in Italic. * Alfred * Blas * Cory * Danielle * Elvis * Falicia * Gizmo * Helen * Isaiah * James * Kim * Leavanny * Melissia * Nathan * Opal * Phill * Reysa * Sebastien * Tamuel * Ulysses * Vicky * Winona Retirement The Ocean Cyclone Center and the Bikini Bottom Hurricane Center did not retire any names and to be added and used in 2005. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Douglas Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Events